PJO One Shots
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is a series of Percy Jackson One Shots. I want to thank everyone who reviewed to my One Shots.
1. Circus

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth came to the circus to relax after finishing a quest. I got this idea from the fund-raiser circus that came to my town to help after the tornadoes hit a few years ago. Now my fellow readers… ENJOY THE CIRCUS!

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the McLain circus, I am your ring mistress, Piper. Now let's start things off with Leo, the human torch." Piper exited the ring as a flaming Hispanic with a smiling grin as he was jiggling literal fire balls into the air. Grover was busy chewing on a foil can as Percy and Annabeth cheered with the mortals.

"These poor animals, why do we have to come here on our day off?" Graver groaned as Percy told his friend to relax. Leo's fireballs landed into his mouth as he blew fire from his mouth, bowed then left.

"That was Leo, the human torch. Now put your hands together for Zack the Zebra who can add and subtract. He has been with us since he was born, along with Jason, the Lighting Boy." Piper said as the blond haired superman came flying in along with a Zebra beside him. "Despicable humans" Grover and Annabeth said in union as Percy began eating a caramel apple.

 _"_ _Please Lord help me."_ Zack whined as Jason lightly whipped the ground with lightning as he asked the Zebra a simple math problem. "I can't take this pain and misery anymore" Graver said as he took out his pan flute and began playing the song of Pan.

The mortals and circus performers began fleeing the Big Top as he kept playing. "well it was fun while it lasted" Percy said as Zack began to walk over to him and bowed in front of him and Grover, along with Lily, the dancing elephant and two Lions. _"Thank you Lords for freeing us"_ The animals said as they began nudging and licking the satyr, thanking Grover and Percy.


	2. Gabes Punishment

I got this Idea from the fanfic 'Scared Percy Guardian of the Hunt' by GrayNeko. It's a wonderful story I hope you read the story if you'd like.

* * *

Four years, four years since his mother married Gabe. What his mother didn't know that while she was out, her son would be beaten by Gabe with whatever he had in hand. Once Percy had gotten use to the pain and whatever method Gave would switch it up.

"Remember twit, you talk. Your mother gets it." Gabe kicks Percy in the stomach and left, laughing filled with malice. Thirty minutes later Gabe was asleep when Sally came home. When she came to Percys' room she was horrified.

"Percy what happened? Who did this to you?" Sally looked at her son with fear in his eyes. He shook his head vigorously, afraid of his mother getting the same punishment.

"Gabe, he's been doing this to me ever since you married him, and now he's going to do to you what he did to me." Percy cried into his mother's shirt, not knowing that Gabe was standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing runt? I thought I told you not to talk." Gabe pushed Sally aside, grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt slammed him into the nearest wall, and began punching the young boy.

 _"What do I do? My baby boy has been beaten by this monster."_ Sally thought as tears threatened to escape from her eyes, not knowing there was a fourth presence until she heard a voice. "Put my son down you disgraceful mortal!"

"P-Poseidon?!" Sally gasped at the sight of the sea god of Greece mythology. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in the apartment?!" Gabe yelled at the man in Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt.

Poseidon released a bit of his power and the earth around the apartment shook, making Gabe loosen his grip, allowing Percy to fall and run to his mother. Poseidon summoned his trident, and threw it at Gabe, not skewering him in the neck, but the tips cutting into the sides of his necks between the now filled gape. "W-who are you?" Gabe whimpered, peeing his pants.

"I am Poseidon, Lord of the sea, and I'm here to personally send your tainted soul to the Underworld for what you've done to my son. Should I feed you to a shiver of sharks, drop you into the Sea of Monsters, or..." Poseidon looked to his son and mother and nodded his head as his sea green eyes began to glow as the ground shook, hurricanes formed on the coastal cities, and the seas capsized ships. Sally, getting the message, had her hand on the back of her sons head and pressed him against her bosom and closed her eyes.

"You should considered yourself honored you filthy sum of a mortal, besides the Gods, no one has seen my true form. I'll make sure my brother sends you to the Fields of Punishment instead of the Fields of Asphodel. I'm sure Cerberus will be drooling over your foul soul." Gabe was shaking with fear as the Gods body began to glow. Percy could hear Gabe screaming at the top of his lungs until it grew quiet.

"Can we look now mom?" A young Percy asked as the glowing died down. "Yes, you can my child" Poseidon said, retracting his weapon as his son and mother opened their eyes.

"Thank you for saving our son Poseidon." Sally cried tears of joy as the God of the sea knelt down and petted his son as Percy looked into the man's eyes. "I'm sorry for taking away the only thing keeping my boy safe from the monsters…." He said as he turned to his son "Hello Percy, I'm your father."

* * *

I thought about making Gabe a Roman demigod but I decided against it. I hope you liked this story.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Percy woke up to a knock on his cabin door. "Percy, we need to talk" Chiron said as the door was opened and Percy saw a sad look on his mentors face. "What's wrong Chiron, is it Annabeth?"

"No, it's not her. It's Blackjack, I believe he is on his last breath." Shocked, Percy ran to the stables. There he saw a certain black stallion kneeling down. _"Hey, b- boss…"_ Blackjack wheezed as Percy looked at his wings and saw that they were drooping and losing their color.

Over the years, Blackjack had lost his altitude, speed, and been out of breath quicker. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Percy asked, petting his mane and giving him sugar cubes.

 _"_ _Not to good boss, can we get some doughnuts?"_ Percy smiled and petted him more as he splashed some water on him to cool him off. "Sure, I'll see if the Hermes kids can sneak us some in." He said as he went up and left to see if any of the Stroll twins could get doughnuts.

Little did he know that he could not deliver his promise in time. _"Thank you boss for rescuing me from that ship, for being my friend, thank you for everything… Percy. It has been an honor."_ With his final breath, Blackjack shed a tear for his rider as the Pegsi were whining for their loss of a comrade.

-Later-

At the foot of the stalls, he dropped the box of doughnuts. Tears ran down his face as Percy ran to Blackjack, being covered by the wings of the Pegsi. Unable to control his emotions upon the loss of his dear friend, the grounds at camp shook vigorously, and the sea at the beach began to turn and rumble, swallowing canoes, and everything in her path.

After getting most of his tears of his system, Percy petted his friend one last time and kissing his forehead as he hugged his arms around Blackjack neck. His eyes remained closed, until he heard the voice of his father "I will give him a proper burial if you want son." The Pegsi kneeled in front of their Lord.

"Thanks dad, I'm sure he would like that." Percy said as he got up and closed the eyes of his dead friend. _"My Lord, may we attended the burial as well?"_ Porkpie asked as the sea God nodded his head and petted its mane. "Yes you may my children."

-Hour Later, Long Island Beach-

After talking with Chiron, Percy was given permission to release the Pegsi onto the beach. The sun was setting and glistened on the water as the Pegsi knelt as soon as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover removed the clock, reveling a good friend that they all knew. Percy knelt with them as he sent a prayer to his father, as soon as he was done he wiped the tears from his face.

Percy had placed doughnuts and sugar cubes under the stallions' wing. Waves began to grow as they approached the land it formed a hand. The hand of Poseidon gently picked up Blackjack. As the hand began to submerge into the ocean, the body of his friend began to turn into sea foam. The wind from the North picked up some of the sea foam and blew it back to Percy and it touched his skin, as if saying good bye.

* * *

I'm not crying…. Okay yes I'm crying. I, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.


	4. Family but not of blood

Leo, Piper, and Jason were out camping for fun and because they wanted to get away from the Greek world at least for a few days. Leo was setting a small fire surrounded by rocks while Jason was getting logs thick sticks for firewood, and Piper was setting up the three tents. "I hope you brought everything for s'mores Leo, because they are the main event… plus they make me feel like a kid again." Jason asked as he sat the pieces of wood beside the fire.

"But other foods like hot dogs for you boys and a veggie dog for me. I like them too but I need my meal before my dessert." Piper said after setting up the third tent. "I did guys. Don't worry Beauty Queen, I know you don't like meat so I have a few tofu pieces for you. I also have chili with beans." Leo said as Piper silently thanked the Gods they all had separate tents and sleeping bags as Leo used his inherited power of summoning fire to light the wood.

Piper got a small pot and put it over the thing to prevent the pot from falling into the burning wood. Jason brought out metal sticks for piercing weenies and marshmallows, leading them to their delicious demise. Leo also placed a small skillet for Pipers tofu so it wouldn't fall into the fire.

Jason brought out the folding chairs along with the bottles of soda that they all wanted before they went for a trip into the woods. Leo was eating a raw weenie, listening to the crickets chirping as he watched the sun setting. Piper was grossed out when she saw him eating dripping piece of raw meat so he decided to set his hands-on fire for the rest of it to become a ripped weenie.

Jason decided to put a weenie through his metal stick and put it on the edge of the fire, turning it around a few minutes as Piper grabbed a hotdog bun with a slice of cheese and got her tofu piece with a spatula from Leo. Both boys did the same as Piper except they both took a cooked weenie with black crust on it and covered it with chili and sauces such as mustard. Before the three took a bite, they tore off a piece and threw them into the fire and watched the embers fly into the sky as of offerings of the Gods.

The three then ate with Piper eating two tofu dogs with the boys eating almost three chili dogs. "You know what boys, we should do this more often and invite the others of the Seven" Piper said as she pulled out her stick that had a marshmallow, only for it to fall into the pit. "How do you take your marshmallow Piper?" Leo asked holding one between his fingers with his other hand glowing with heat.

Piper asked him to burn it as Jason pulled out his and used the top part of the granola bar to push it off the metal stick and put some of a Hershey bar of it and bit into it as Leo put her sugar filled treat on her granola bar as she thanked him and he did his own. "I agree with you though, we do need to bring them _mi honoario hermano y hermana. Te amo mi familia."_

The sound of the wood cracking brought him back from looking into the fire as he looked at the eyes of his friends with a confused look on their faces. "You slipped into Spanish man, mind translating what you said?" Jason asked as Leo nodded his head "I said 'my honorary brother and sister. I love you my family." Leo looked at his friends as they had warm and caring smiles on their faces and they hugged him "we love you too Leo, you may be a crazy and quirky guy who could by a son of Hermes, but I am honored to be called your sister" "same here man, I'm proud to be called your brother."


	5. Sisterly Advice

Annabeth is asked sisterly advice from one of her mortal brothers about a girl that he thinks likes him.

* * *

After a date with Percy, Annabeth returned to her family's house and saw her full-blooded mortal half-brother, Matthew writing on a piece of paper. "Matthew, are you supposed to be in bed?" She asked as the boy looked at her with the eyes of her father.

"Yes, but I wanted to have your advice on something if that's all right sis?" He asked as the daughter of Athena smiled and sat down beside her brother. "This advice that you seek, it would not be about a girl, would it?" She smiled as she giggled on the inside because she had always wanted to give advice on girls to both of her brothers, full-mortal and half-blood.

Matthew nodded slowly as he felt his cheeks heat up. "Who is the unlucky girl that caught your eyes Matt?" Annabeth smiled as her brother thought about telling his sister about the girl. "Amber, Amber Garcia. She is in my grade and in a few of my classes, I catch her staring at me sometimes." He said as Annabeth smiled and rubbed her brothers head.

Matthew squirmed a little as Annabeth stopped. "When can I meet her?" Annabeth asked "What?" Matthew hissed to not wake up the sleeping family members. "When… can… I… meet… her?" She said it slowly as he thought about a plan for his sister to meet his special friend. "This weekend, I think we play some videogames or something."

-The Weekend-

After sparing with one or two Romans Annabeth was thinking if Amber was a Roman or Greek demigod. After a little break, she searched for Reyna to see if she could tell if the girl was a Roman demigod. "Reyna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" The Roman asked as she wiped the sweat on her face. "Is there a girl here by the name of Amber Garcia at this camp?" Annabeth asked as Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Not that I know of, is Percy cheating on you with this Garcia?"

"No. Seaweed Brain would never cheat on me, if he did I would knee him where the sun doesn't shine. It's for my half-brother from my mortal parents." Annabeth asked as Reyna had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'll ask the cohorts if they have her in their legions." Reyna said as Annabeth said thanks and made her way to her parents' house.

-Chase Residents-

When Annabeth was in the house of her mortal parents she heard laughter and the sound of shooting. "Don't kill me! No, no no!" The shouting of a girl brought Annabeth into the living room where the brothers PlayStation 4 was held in. Annabeth looked at Matthew was laughing at a new who she guessed to be Amber.

Annabeth cleared her throat and the younger teens turned their heads to meet her. "Annabeth, this is Amber" Matthew gestured to the girl as she introduced herself. "You must be Annabeth; your cute brother doesn't stop about how smart you are. Κόρη της Αθηνάς, που σημαίνει ότι καμία κακή πρόθεση." Both Chases looked bewildered as Annabeth led the girl to the kitchen, once the two were alone Annabeth drew her celestial bronze dagger to the girls' neck. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" She hissed as Amber drew her hand into submission.

"I'm really a lamia, but my parents told me that we no longer seduce men. I really do like Matthew." Annabeth glared at her as she rubbed her throat as Annabeth told her the rules of the house. "Don't talk about monsters, the Gods, the Mist, ect. Around my family besides my father." Amber nodded her head as she got some candy from a snack bowl and went back into the living room.

* * *

 **Translations**

English- Daughter of Athena, I mean you no ill will.

Greek- Κόρη της Αθηνάς, που σημαίνει ότι καμία κακή πρόθεση.


	6. Sally and Pauls Marriage

I got this idea from Percy Jackson and the Mantle of Time by Axuaticusti when Paul asked Percy if he could marry his mother.

* * *

"So why are we having a guy's night out?" Percy asked his step father as they ordered pizza and Sally and Annabeth had a girl's day. "Well…" Paul began acting nervous but steeled his nerves. "…You know I love your mother very much right?" Percy nodded his head to this question.

Paul then took out a small box from the cabinet above the fridge. "I want your blessing to marry your mother Percy." He asked as the sea prince grew a smile. "Of course! Paul, I would be honored to be your step son, my mother will be a lucky woman being married to you." Percy said as he thought about something.

"In fact, would it be okay with you guys if Hera blessed the wedding. With her being the marriage Goddess and all." Percy asked as Paul thought about it for a second and nodded his head. "I don't see why not." The doorbell rang as Percy's grin grew wider, "pizza!"

-One Month Later-

The couple of Sally and Paul decided that the wedding be held at Monutank beach. The same place where Sally met Poseidon all those years ago. The bride was in the cabin with her bridesmaids, Hestia, Rachael, Juniper, and her maid of honor, Annabeth. "Take deep breaths Mrs. Jackson, there is nothing to worry about, you are about to marry the man that you love, so there is nothing to worry about." Juniper said as the bride calmed herself.

Meanwhile, Chiron and the Seven had taken their place in the seats of the isle, along with Nico and Mrs. O' Leary. Paul was beginning to nervously sweat as Hera, who was playing the role of pastor told him that everything would be fine. Percy looked at the man and smiled as he walked to the cabin to fetch his mother.

Once the door opened to revel a dryad as the flower girl, tossing rose petals here and there as Apollo played the organ and the clouds blocked most of the sun, only for sunlight to light the walkway as the mother and son made their way to Paul.

Once there, Percy took his place by Paul and the bridesmaids behind Sally. Once the music stopped Hera spoke "today we are here to gather the love of Sally Jackson and Paul Blowfish" Paul then raised his hand like a kid asking a question "it's Blofis, Your majesty." Paul corrected, afraid of getting blown to bits as Hera smiled and the area filled with a short laughter as Hera continued "…. Blofis in holy matrimony. May their love for each other be strong throughout the years, through the hardships of mortal life, and they never forget what brought them here today.

The ceremony continued as the Goddess got to the best part. "Do you, Sally Jackson. Take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to hold in sickness and in health, until your time in this mortal realm is done and are in the hands of Thanatos?" Sally nodded her head like a child wanting candy. "I do!" Hera repeated the question to Paul and he replied the same way. "In the power of myself, the state of New York, and the Olympian council, I announce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Hera said as the rings were placed on the finger with the vein that traveled to the heart, the two kissed with happiness bubbling out of them. After their kiss Hera blessed them silently for their marriage to be long and happy.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this because I had it on my mind for a few weeks. I will be putting all my PJO stories into a series of oneshots.


	7. Robert Johnson

**This story I've had on my mind for a few years now and I'm just now getting to it. Enjoy my take of a music legend.**

* * *

A man of color stopped at a crossroad at midnight near Dockery Plantation, holding a guitar case. A figure walked towards the man. The character was holding a large file with a list of names.

"This must be quick, Mr. Johnson. I'm a busy man." The figure told the guitarist, crossing his arms. The guitarist looked at the man as his hands clamped on his beloved case.

"I want to be the best guitarist there is sir."

"Just so you know child, in ten years, your soul will be mine."

"Fair enough." The young man said as they shook hands. The man walked away with a lavender colored feather falling from him and landing on the ground unseen by the guitarist.

-10 years later-

Playing the last note from his beloved guitar, the man removed a cigar from his lips as people around the restaurant. As he stepped off the stage, howling and barking could be heard by Robert, and he ran outside and entered a forest.

Behind them, the hounds gained speed. Robert stopped and began playing a song to prevent the canine from getting closer. Sadly, the musician failed to see the red eyes surrounding him as the hellhounds left the safety of the shadows and charged him.

The battle soon ended with a few of the hounds injured but ultimately victories. As Robert took his last few breaths of precious air, he saw a man with wings coming to him. The winged man touched his chest as something came out. "Time for you to pay child. You have done well with your life. Your music will live on for millennia."

"I don't understand, aren't you an angel?"

The being chuckled. "You could say that child, I am Thanatos, the Greek god of death." The angel of death grabbed the mans soul to place it in a capsule. The angel took flight once more, leaving a lavender colored feather floating by the deceased legend of blues music.


End file.
